


Single-Handedly

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [16]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Danny's broken hand gets in the way of...certain tasks.  Roy offers a very helpful solution.





	Single-Handedly

Danny breaking his hand after punching a road sign while drunk was unfortunate, although Roy couldn't exactly say he was surprised when he got the text. It was full of misspellings and even more partial words than usual, and he was in the middle of composing a reply when his phone lit up with an incoming call.

"Well well well..."

"Shut up," Danny groaned out a laugh, "it's not funny!"

"Oh honey, you punched a stop sign and it stopped you! Actually...that's a good one, I need to remember to use that."

"Fuck all the way off."

Roy adjusted the phone between his ear and shoulder while he continued shaking out the drag laundry.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too much. Just...I keep forgetting and it's a pain to shower with. Like, I keep trying to open doors and shit."

"Poor baby." He paused, working a snag out of the weighted hem on a gown. "Want me to come over later so you can complain in person? Since you can't open the door to get out."

"...fuck you..."

He waited patiently, checking that the stitching wasn't loose, until he heard Danny heave a giant sigh.

"...yeah, can you come over?"

********

Roy ordered Danny's favorite pizza as consolation, wrinkling his nose at the amount of grease seeping through the cardboard box when he accepted the delivery. Maybe he should have gotten Taco Bell instead?

For once he actively avoided eye contact with people out on the street as he walked, avoiding the possibility that he'd be stopped by a fan on the way. For one thing, the pizza box was burning his fingers, and for another, he wasn't interested in accidentally leading any of them to Danny's front door. 

Unsurprisingly, his knock went unanswered. Shifting to balance the box against his hip, he fished out his keys and unlocked the door. Danny had presented it without ceremony hours after signing the final lease agreement. He was perpetually losing things, and it seemed like a reasonable enough excuse to think that it was because Danny knew he was responsible. It wasn't even on a proper keychain, strung onto a leather cord - Roy had jokingly complained he didn't have space on his set, ignoring the way his chest squeezed a little oddly when Danny pulled off the necklace he was wearing. They'd ended up laughing over his drunken attempts to loop it through, but he tried not to think about the implications beyond that, of Danny trusting him to be in his space anytime. 

"Pussyface?" 

He set the box down on the coffee table, shaking his head at the items he swept aside. Danny might have a broken hand, but that clearly wasn't getting in the way of him lighting up. 

The lights were on in the kitchen, but still no sign of a cranky mermaid. Sighing, he headed down the hall, briefly checking the drag room first (a mess as usual) before zeroing in on the muffled thump and quiet cursing coming from the bedroom. The door was mostly closed, and Roy raised his hand to knock when he glimpsed the reflection in the mirrored closet door.

On the bed, Danny sat with his pants pulled down around his thighs, trying to balance his phone against the cast holding his fingers immobile while jerking off left-handed. He didn't seem to have gotten far, dick only half-hard. As Roy watched, he fumbled his grip, phone bouncing off the sheets, fingers abandoning his erection with a frustrated growl to try and repeat the process.

"You know," Roy pushed the door open and approached the bed, "there's a simple fix for that."

Danny didn't seem surprised by his entrance, and not the slightest bit embarrassed (that would have been unexpected anyway), head falling back to thump against the wall. 

"This fucking sucks," he groaned, dropping both hands to the bed.

Roy climbed onto the bed beside him, moving the phone onto the nightstand and retrieving the bottle of lube from where it was lying in a puddle of spilled slick on the duvet. Instead of setting it aside, he poured out a palmful and clicked the cap shut before turning to face Danny. He still had his eyes closed, head lolling in self-indulgent annoyance, but they popped back open when he felt Roy's slick fingers close around his cock.

"Whuh-"

"Thought you could use a hand." 

His tone was deliberately casual as he fisted his fingers up over Danny's shaft, squeezing the head before sliding back down. 

"I know you have toys for this," he continued with fond amusement as Danny's hips shifted on the sheets, rocking against his grip.

"Mmmm...not the same."

Roy couldn't exactly argue with that - someone's hand always felt better than silicone. He added a twist on the upstroke and leaned down to kiss Danny's open mouth tenderly, in contrast to the efficient way he was jerking him off. Nudging their noses together, he watched Danny's eyes drift closed, felt the weight of the cast land on his thigh and swallowed the displeased noise of frustration before reaching for Danny's left hand and lacing their fingers together.

The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of the air conditioning and the barely-there wet slide of his hand. He kept the kisses light, almost leisurely, in line with the quiet intimacy between them. Danny's breaths huffed across his lips between kisses, coming faster as his hand sped up. 

" 'm close."

Murmured against his mouth, the words evoked the usual tiny thrill of excitement in watching a climax build. 

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm...don't stop-"

Danny thrust up hard, fucking his fist rapidly, fingers tightening.

"Come for me," he coaxed, whispered low and intimate. 

Danny's breath caught, and he came with a choked-off cry, spilling hot over Roy's fingers as he eased him through the aftershocks. He waited patiently as Danny came back down, wiping his hand on the t-shirt crumpled at the foot of the bed and tucking him back into his pants. A minute later, he finally stirred, eyes sated and humming with satisfied pleasure.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Although, if you're gonna have that on for a while," he indicated the cast with his chin, "you're gonna have to learn to jack off on your own."

Danny grinned, tongue poking out.

"Why? Like, if you're gonna do it for me..." 

"Bitch, I've got things to do and can't just be your on-call jerk off service when you're horny."

He probably would, but there was no point in making Danny's ego any bigger.

"Nuh uhh."

"Yeah huh," he poked Danny in the side before sitting up. "C'mon, I brought pizza."

"You're the best, B."

"I know."


End file.
